


Two Wishes Granted

by ChocolateFantasies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, everyone is happy yay, happy christmas everyone, nico is happy for once, post-BoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateFantasies/pseuds/ChocolateFantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is actually a flower boy at Frank and Hazel's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wishes Granted

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas so have this happy little one-shot <3

Nico stands at the back of the church, shifting uncomfortably in his coat and tie. The decorations on the walls and along the center aisle are simple but beautiful just the same, not unlike the happy couple at the front.

Nico watches his sister, Hazel, pull back from Frank and their wedding kiss. Their matching smiles are so bright and so genuine that everyone in the room can feel a second-hand happiness.

Everyone bursts into loud applause and some even cheer uproariously. Frank immediately gets embarrassed at all the attention and Hazel just laughs at him. It’s a wonderful scene and Nico commits every detail to memory.

Nico vividly recalls that time when their godly parent had looked at him with a mix of sadness and hesitant affection in his eyes. He’d told Nico that his children rarely ever had happy lives and that he wanted Nico to be an exception.

_Looks like your wish was granted._

Nico watches as Piper, the self-appointed wedding planner, herds everyone to the front for a group photo. Hazel catches his eye and she enthusiastically waves him over. He had never seen Hazel happier than in this moment and he thinks, with a proud and overprotective kind of feeling, that Hazel deserves this happiness; after all she’d been through.

A warm hand curls around Nico’s and he turns to find Will beside him, smiling like always. He nods in the direction of the altar and Nico lets himself be led to the happily chattering group of friends surrounding Frank and Hazel. The happy atmosphere is so contagious that Nico finds himself smiling too as Will gets them into position. Nico squeezes Will’s hand and pulls him closer, much to Will’s surprise and pleasure.

As he poses for the picture, with the two most important people in his life at either side of him, Nico thinks to himself: _Hazel and I have always been exceptions, Father._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two lines from Blood of Olympus. The first one is pretty obvious: (Nico) "I'm going to be the flower boy at your wedding, right?". And the second: (Hades) "My children are so rarely happy. I . . . I would like to see you be an exception."


End file.
